


Journey to the Distant Shore  7: Two New Crewmen! We're Taking On Water!

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-28
Updated: 2003-08-28
Packaged: 2019-04-27 06:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14419704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: Mulder and Scully are informed of details of A Marine's movie plans.





	Journey to the Distant Shore  7: Two New Crewmen! We're Taking On Water!

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

Two New Crewmen! We're Taking On Water!

## Two New Crewmen! We're Taking On Water!

### by Pattie

Part 7/? : Journey to the Distant Shore 

Title: Two New Crewmen! We're Taking on Water! 

Author: Pattie 

Rated: 

Category: MSR, Dogggett/Reyes Partnership, M/A. 

Spoilers: "The Truth", Hollywood AD. 

Summary: Doggett and Reyes are in town, but not just to keep watch or bring goodies. Someone wants to put Mulder and Scully on the Big Screen   
again -- in a very harmful light. 

Disclaimer: Mulder, Scully, Dogget, Reyes, Skinner, and references to all other material originally created for the series are property of Chris Carter,1013 Productions and Fox Studios. I made up the other guys. 

10:00 a.m.  
Glen's Motor Inn,  
Placerville, Nevada. 

The phone beside the bed rang incessantly until a very groggy Scully finally answered. "Yes? Oh, all right. No, it wasn't nice of them to come here on our honeymoon, was it? Send them over. You have a nice day, too." She resented Mulder's deep, coma-like repose. He was really out of it, a very deep sleeper sometimes. She elbowed him gently. "Mulder... Mulder wake up. We have company." 

Surfacing and scratching his sides, Mulder pulled his eyelids open. "Are we in decontamination again?" 

"No, we're in a motel room, and Doggett and Reyes are coming here right now. So I suggest you put some clothes on and I'll grab my robe." 

"Great. Joy." 

She grabbed her robe and slipped into her slippers. "You sound enthusiastic." 

"Well, I just wasn't expecting anyone so... oh, geez, it's past ten! I'll be right with you." 

As Scully walked out the the door, there were three knocks. "Come in," she bade the agents. "What is all this?" Her eyes were agape, taking in a huge bouquet of flowers in Monica's arms, and a bottle of champagne in Doggett's hand. 

Reyes smiled. "Is that anyway to greet your cousins from Placerville when you're such a happy, blushing bride?" 

"Cousins. C'mon in. You woke us up, you know." 

"Sure," Doggett droned, not believing that for a second. "Where is the tiger?" 

"Did I hear someone call me my pet name? OOOooo, champagne, Maggie! We didn't have much at the reception, but we had each other, didn't we!" He put his arm around Scully's waist and sniffed her hair. 

"Touching display," Doggett commented. He just didn't seem to go for the demonstrative stuff. "I think I may get diabetes. Okay, let's put the flowers and champagne down and get to business." 

"You've got something? Are we leaving again?" Scully was very much awake now. 

Doggett plunked some envelopes on the dining table. "This something is what made us decide to take our one week vacation now." 

"Monica interjected, "Now, John, wait a minute. Have you two had breakfast yet?" 

"I'll order a pot of coffee and some donuts," Scully muttered. "Separate creamers and sugars so they don't mess up the orders." She went off to dial the desk. 

Mulder's arms were folded as he leaned against a wall and the others sat. "Where are you staying?" 

"I'm three doors down and Monica is four. Well, why do you think we suggested this place?" 

"Is it on the F.B.I. tab? Not for us, because they'll..." 

"We're paying our own ways, all of us. Headquarters thinks I'm in San Francisco and Doggett's in New York," Monica replied, because she knew Doggett might swear or angrily say something he'd regret. Sometimes, she thought, he's a crusty old fart with his briefs in a knot. "Look, this isn't going to be easy to tell you.."   
she began, as Scully hung up the phone. 

"Tell us what? Did you find everything we need so we can go home and live happily ever after?" What wild eyes she had when she was kidding, Mulder thought, as he smirked. 

"Maybe we've been declared officially dead," Mulder hoped. 

"Well, no. Both of those scenarios are very imaginative of you, but no." Doggett rose and allowed Dana Scully a seat. 

"Thank you, John. Monica? Tell us..." 

"You'll need your morning zap first. Trust me on that. Both of you are going to need to be fully alert when you hear what we have to say." 

The coffee and donuts, thankfully, arrived quickly, and Mulder passed room service a couple of dollars, locking the door. 

Doggett took a sip of the coffee and opened the first envelope of a stack of them. "Mulder? Recognize this guy?" 

"Yeah. He was one of the guards in the stockade. Can't remember the name." 

"Kevin Price, Private First Class. Trained under one of my old buddies in the Marines, Ron Dillman. Dillman gave me the tip-off that this Price fella has sent a..." 

"A what?" Scully prodded. "Nothing can scare us after everything we've been through." 

Monica decided to finish the story. "He sent a screenplay to the studios." 

"Good for him," Mulder said staidly. "A Marine who can write scripts." 

"Do you remember 'The Lazarus Bowl'? About Special Agents Mulder and Scully chasing after..." 

Mulder put his hands to his ears and Scully smirked. "C'mon. guys!" Doggett bellowed. "Your lives are in danger!" 

"I'm sorry, really," said Scully. "The movie lost lots of money, the critics panned it, and we spent months going into work at night so our colleagues couldn't harass us about it. Why are we in danger, though?" 

"Yeah, Just what is this movie about? Ohhh... let me guess. The Insane Agents Mulder and Scully try to prove in a military court that aliens are conspiring to take over the earth, no one believes them, and the entire American public is going to see this propaganda, realize that anyone who believes in any alien conspiracies is wrong because we were proven wrong, as they may well write it, adding to the Private's story, and, Bob's your Uncle, the invasion begins!" 

"Bingo," Monica said. "And the aliens may decide to start the manhunt for you. They may try to find William and dangle him in front of you like a carrot." 

Scully looked pleadingly, almost helplessly to Mulder. Her voice was shaky when she decided to speak. "Ahab, we need two new crewmen..." she sobbed. "This ship's taking on water." 

Mulder embraced Scully and clung to her, kneeling beside her. "I promised you, we'd get through this. We've hit some rocks, we'll patch up or commandeer another vessel. Doggett, where can we find this Private Kevin Price? Has he sold the script yet?" 

"No, he hasn't sold it, but he could. He's left the Marines for domestic bliss with his new wife. Lives in Carson City." 

"Carson City. You have the address, I take it? Maybe we can persuade him to change his mind." 

"Don't get any vicious ideas, Mulder," Scully cautioned. "The man may just want some financial security, or a career." 

"He may want anything in the world," Monica told them flatly. "The point is, we can't let that happen at your's or your child's expense. Trust us, okay?" 

Scully and Mulder glanced at each other almost silently communicating in a way only they knew how by this time. "Okay," Mulder replied. "When do we get started?" 

"Tomorrow. Price is having a tonsillectomy this morning. The studios haven't replied. And there is a garden party at the Price house tomorrow to celebrate his wife's graduation from medical school. Dr. Helena Price, obstetrician." 

"I'll rent a suit," Mulder quipped. "I need some shoes, too." 

Scully sighed. "Guess I need a fancy dress and some shoes. Party, party, party. The cost of being social butterflies." 

Doggett retrieved the picture, but left the rest of the envelopes. "Yeah, you guys go shopping this afternoon. We leave at noon tomorrow, so get up early. This stuff is some homework you might want to do in the meantime regardingthe other matters in your life. Never leave them in the room." Doggett grabbed a couple of donuts and his coffee as did Reyes. "We didn't have breakfast, either. Be careful." 

"Careful?" Scully felt like a little girl. "We can take care of ourselves pretty damn well. Besides, we're paranoid, right Billy?" 

"Right, Maggie." 

"See you tomorrow." Monica almost pushed Doggett to the door as they exited. 

"Yup," Scully sighed, as she carressed Mulder's cheek. "Taking on water. Well, time to take on the day." 

**END PART 7/?**   
  


#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Pattie


End file.
